The Unthinkable Act
by fatcatwalker
Summary: Negan wants Carol to pay for killing his men but, he thinks killing her would be to good for her so he does the unthinkable and forces Rick and Daryl on her by threating Carols and Carl's lives. I am sorry if I offend anybody and I have a happier story coming up. So please don't judge me too much. I promise I'm not a bad person. I just wanted it to be emotional and heart wrenching.


Broken

Carol and Morgan come back to Alexandria and Rick tells Carol about everything.

Well what are we going to do about it Carol asks?

We can't do anything or he will kill everyone.

Negan shows up at the gate. Rick tells Carol and Morgan Negans in charge now. Negan comes in and sees Morgan and Carol.

A couple of new faces I see. Who are you he asks Morgan? Morgan.

And you are?

Carol. Why?

Watch the attitude. We wouldn't want another run in with Lucille now would we? I was hoping you would be here Carol. You see I have eyes everywhere and even though you left no witnesses one of my little birdies saw everything. You killed my men when they captured you and that other girl. Then you killed some more of my men when they stopped you on the road. So Carol, he walked up to her slowly until they were inches apart, how many of my men have you killed?

Carol inches even closer to give him his answer. 22 she said, in almost a whisper, and a lot more in the future including you, she said with a small smile on her face. He walks away laughing. I like you! Your sassy! He gets close to her again. No matter how much I like you, I can't let you get away with killing so many of my men but, don't worry I'm not going to kill you. No, you deserve so much worse! I need to teach you a lesson and break you like I broke Rick so you never look or talk to me like that again. Who are the two closest men in your life here?

She does not answer. Answer me now or I will kill everyone here.

Rick and Daryl she says in a quiet voice, worried for Daryl and Rick wondering what he's going to do to them and she is crying now.

Please don't hurt them! I'm the one who killed your men!

Daryl belongs to me now and I own Rick so I will do whatever I damn well please with them!

Now, Daryl Rick, and Carol follow me to the back of this house here.

Whoever is second in command here, go and gather everyone here. I'm going to want everyone to hear this, he says with a smile on his face.

Michonne gathers Carl, Tara, Gabriel, Maggie, Morgan, Aaron and the other Alexandrians to where they need to be.

Michonne, what is going on? I don't know but, we need to try to… Michonne was interrupted before she could finish.

Negans men were taking away everyone's weapons.

You won't need these.

Michonne, Carl, and the others looked terrified now with no way to help their family.

Negan's men put guns to everyone's head. If I see anyone covering their ears I will shoot them. Everyone needs to hear what's about to happen.

Carol I want you to lie down on your back. No!

Negan's men put a gun to Daryl and Ricks head. Do it now or their dead!

Alright, alright I'll do it! Just don't hurt them.

You two, get down on your knees! Negans men shoved them to their knees. I don't want to hear a word from either of you or Carol dies. My men will be sure that you don't turn away, cover your ears, or close your eyes while I have some fun with Carol here.

What do you mean Daryl asked?

I mean I'm going to bang the shit out of Carol!

Don't you touch her you son of a bitch!

I don't think you're in any position to make threats right now. You remember what happened last time. Do you really want a repeat performance and two deaths on your head?

Please don't, there has to be another way, Rick says in a shaky voice.

You don't have to do this, Daryl says with tears in his eyes.

Your right there is another way he says with a grin on his face. You know what's worse then me banging Carol? You two doing it for me!

No way in hell! Daryl yells.

No! Rick yells.

You sorry shits actually think you have a choice! If you don't I will kill her! We don't have all day Rick! You first!

Negans man dragged him over to where Carol was.

Do it now or my man will slit Carols throat. He had a knife at Carol's throat. If that's not enough reason for you then lets throw Carl in there too!

Rick had no choice, with shaky hands he took his belt off and undid his jeans, and pulled them down along with his underwear.

Rick hesitated.

Do I have to get one of my men to do it for you? I promise he will not be gentle.

Rick looked at Carol.

She nodded her head just do it Rick, she said crying. He nodded back with tears in his eyes and slowly started to unbuckle her belt and pulled her pants and underwear down. Rick couldn't bear to do it but he had no choice. He moved into her slowly and carefully as she started crying.

What are you doing Rick! You're not doing it right! I want her to suffer like my men suffered! I want to hear her scream in pain!

Rick cries and is begging Negan to stop this.

Please you don't have to do this!

I'm not doing anything Rick, you are! I'm giving you to the count of three! If she's not screaming soon, you know what's at stake here!

I'm so sorry Carol, Rick said, crying hysterically now.

Carol cries and says its ok you have no choice. Just do what you have to do.

Almost immediately Carol starts screaming.

Daryl started crying and tries to cover his ears but, Negan stops him by pulling his hands down and holding them down.

Don't pull that bullshit again or you know what will happen!

The others have no choice but to listen.

Michonne holds Carl as he and everyone else try there best to follow the rules that Negan set for them.

Tara and Maggie were crying and holding each other Gabriel, Aaron, and Morgan stood there with angry and sad faces as they all stood there helpless.

Carol was trying to zone out and Rick apologized again when he was done.

I want you to remember this entire thing Carol and if I catch you zoning out again I will kill Daryl and Rick!

He dragged Rick over to Daryl.

Negan dragged Daryl over to Carol now.

Do it.

No!

What did you just say to me?

I said no! I won't!

You have to do it Rick said. If you don't you know what he'll do.

Daryl started crying hysterically.

Now you know the drill and Rick just showed you the right way to do it and you know what will happen if you don't.

I'm so sorry Carol.

With shaky hands he unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down with his underwear. He looked at Carol.

It's alright Daryl. Every things going to be alright just do it she says as she cries and gives him a small smile.

Rick puts his head down crying and Negan grabs Rick's hair pulling his head back up. You need to watch this Rick!

Daryl, hurry up. Don't make me count to three again.

Daryl started crying as he entered her slowly not wanting to hurt her.

All this blubbering is slowing you down! I don't hear any screaming! Get a move on Daryl!

Daryl and Carol looked at each other. They were trying to focus on each other rather than what was happening.

Focus Daryl! I'm waiting!

Daryl started looking away now not being able to face her.

No Daryl!

Negan grabbed Daryl's face, turning his head toward Carol again.

Screaming! Now! Negan yelled.

Daryl did what he needed to do as much as it hurt him to do so.

She started screaming again.

Rick was still being forced to watch.

When Daryl was done he could see that Carol was on the verge of passing out and Daryl started to run to her but, Negan grabbed him and dragged him back to where Rick was.

Negan called his man off of Carol.

So nice doing business with you three. Now, let's see the damage.

Holly shit! Well done you two! You better get her to a doctor or she just might bleed to death! And yes Daryl, you can stay but, don't forget who owns you!

They run to her and she insists on getting up.

No carol, you're not strong enough yet Rick says.

Let us help you Daryl says.

She stood up and started to fall but, Daryl caught her halfway down, picking her up.

Daryl walks out from behind the house, crying as he carries Carol. Rick is next to him, tears streaming down his face.

Michonne and Carl run to Rick and give him a hug.

Aaron and Morgan walk on the other side.

They all go into the RV while the rest stay to look after Judith. They head to the hilltop with Rick driving and Daryl sitting with Carol, who is still passed out. He holds her hand and leans down to give her a kiss on the forehead then on the cheek as he brushes her hair back and vows to make Negan pay.


End file.
